FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to roller blinds or shutters and other assemblies in which the supple closure member is wound on a drum which is driven in rotation by an electric motor and with which is associated a device adapted to ensure automatic braking thereof in order to immobilize the closure member as soon as the electric motor is deenergized.